


Feed me the carrot

by slutforcandles



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom L (Death Note), First Time, First Time Bottoming, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, L is gay and will say it, Light is gay but he would never say that, M/M, Not a lot of food though i promise, Sex, They play chess for a second, Top Yagami Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforcandles/pseuds/slutforcandles
Summary: Light and L explore have sex for the first time. Its so fun. And quirky. And disturbing. And odd.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Feed me the carrot

It was another normal day at the Kira task force headquarters.  
Lights dad, Chief Sorchio Yagami was doing his investigating like the sexy detective dilf he is. Aiziwa was being a pussy, Mogi was being a big soft himbo. Matsuda was kind of just doing his own thing because he’s a little slow and that's okay. Misa was out for a photoshoot. Watari was cooking like 12,000 cakes for L because he’s a fatass gluten. Everything was so normal  
Except L and Light were nowhere to be seen. No one seemed to notice their absence.

“Light. your move.” L says. The two were in their shared prison bedroom with no cameras, playing chess.  
Light stops and thinks for a second. He grabs a pawn and moves it forward, and takes one of L’s.  
I honestly have no fucking idea how chess works but Light just made a good move.

L stares at the board. He looks up at light.  
“Nice move.” He says. You can’t tell but that seriously just turned him on.  
Light stares back at him, his face remains serious.  
L suddenly pushes the table over.   
Light stands up and exclaims  
“L! What the hell!” He says, shocked at this sudden outburst from the normally very lowkey L.  
L looks up at light, sitting in his weird crouched position.

He stands up and walks over to light. He leaves almost no space in between them.  
“I’m still convinced you’re Kira” L says  
Light rolls his eyes  
“No shit.” Light says  
“But if you just did this one thing for me, I think my suspicions of you would lower significantly.” L stares at light with his scary blank stare.  
Light raises his eyes brows.  
“Really?” L nods at him.  
“Well, what is it? What can I do to prove I’m not Kira?”  
L stares at him.  
“Come to the bed.” L says. L walks over to their shared bed and sits down on the edge. He pats the spot next to him.  
“Okay?” Light walks over.  
Light sits on the edge next to L  
L reaches under the bed. he pulls out a box.  
“Is this some sort of lie detector test—“ Light begins to ask. L puts his finger to lights lips to shush him. Light  
He opens the box and pulls out a single carrot.  
“Feed me this carrot.”  
Light just stares at him.  
“What?”  
“Right, I missed a step.” L pulls his feet up and hunches over.  
“Light Yagami,—“ L pauses and puts his feet back on the ground  
He takes lights face in his hands and gives him a disgustingly wet kiss. He even slips his tongue into Lights mouth and starts licking ferociously, he doesn't really know how to make out. Lights eye are wide open, he’s like ‘what the fuck’.

Light pulls back  
"What the fuck?" Light says  
"What?" L asks  
“L! I’m with Misa!” He says  
“But I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes.” L says. He stares at Light, trying to read his face  
Light hesitates  
“Just so you know, I’m not gay.” Light says  
L snorts. "Sure."  
"Hey! I'm not!" Light scoffs.  
"Light, I've caught you staring at my flat boney ass like, 8 times. You're seriously the worst fucking liar I've ever met. You're pathetic." L says.  
Light raises his eyebrows  
"Say that again?"  
"You're fucking pathetic."  
Light gulps and closes his eyes.  
"Fuck." Light seems to have a weird degrading kink. How odd.

L grabs Lights stupid ugly brown sweater and zips it off. Light shivers because he’s literally a lonely sociopath and has never experienced the touch of another human before. Also its kind of cold in that room.

L pulls off his gross ass white shirt with yellow pit stains. He’s so pale it’s blinding and he’s so skinny it’s a little concerning, but still sexy. You can practically see his spine popping out, because of his severe scoliosis and anorexia. His nipples are purple because he’s severely lacking in most essential nutrients. Overall he looks extremely malnourished and unhealthy. 

Light stares at his purple nipples, and leans over to lick it. It’s so dry in his mouth. He starts sucking it, I don’t really know why. They're purple and shriveled up and probably taste like salt and dust. Maybe he thinks if he sucks hard enough, milk will come out.

L’s eyes open wide as he breast feeds Light. Light pushes L onto his back. L winces, because of his scoliosis. Light notices, and grabs some pillows. He puts them under L’s back so he’s comfortable. Because he's a thoughtful sociopath.  
Light buries his face in the crock of L’s neck, which is probably super greasy and dirty. He licks up and down it. Yuck. L closes his eyes and claws at Lights skinny back while Light bites at his neck.

“Light—“ L gaps out, he's so turned on wow.   
“Call me Kira.” Light growls. A little aggressive there Light.   
“Kira,” L gasps “Fuck me.” He says, biting his lip.   
“Yeah?” Light pulls away and looks at L.   
L nods fast, like begging him tbh. It’s kind of pathetic. Light likes it, though. He’s weird he likes to feel powerful.

Light sits back and unbuckles his belt. He pulls it out in one swift motion and then unzips his khakis. Yes, he’s wearing khakis because he’s a fucking loser.  
“Take your pants off.” Light says. L pulls down his blue sweats. He has nothing underneath. L doesn’t believe in underwear, he thinks it blocks his brain from his full potential. I think it’s just because he’s lazy. And unclean. I bet all his boxers have shit stains on them because I don't think he wipes. 

Light is shocked to see L’s not wearing any underwear. He stares at L’s hard dick.  
He blushes a little because he’s a virgin and he’s never seen a dick before because he’s a sociopath and a virgin.  
Cute right? Wrong, Light is a murderer. Do not find him attractive.

Light pulls down his boxers. His boner LMAOO I CANT DO THIS his boner pops up like a spring. Boinggggg. Thats the sound it makes. His dick is average looking. Just average. Maybe like 5 inches.   
He puts his hand around his cock and inhales sharply. He slowly strokes it. The tips really pink, Light why is your dick so pink?  
He looks around the room, still slowly stroking his cock.   
“Do you have lube?”  
“Lubricant?” L asks  
“.....Yes. Lube.” Light says.   
L grabs a bottle from his nightstand.  
“You has that in here the entire time? What the fuck?” Light says  
“Just incase. You never know.” L says.  
L tries to smirk at him in a sexy way, but he just looks confused.  
"You're a pervert." Light says. 

Light grabs the bottle and pours some on his hand. He strokes his 5 inch cock with the Lube. He bites his lips, it’s like actually hot period. God I’m so horny for Light.  
He sniffs and looks up at L.   
Out of breath, he asks “Is this cake flavored lube?”  
L does his ugly smirk again, and crawls towards Light.  
"I love cake." He says. As if we already don't fucking know that, like no shit L cake is all you fucking eat. 

He crawls onto Lights extended legs and straddles Light. He’s so skinny though that when he sits on Light it kind of makes a clinking noise.   
Light grips his pointy hip bones. It looks so painful tbh. But hey, Lights into it.   
Light positions L and slides him down slowly onto his tip. This hurts my soul so much. 

L’s eyes open even wider than they were before. I don't even know how it’s possible for them to open any wider. O.O  
He exhales as he slowly slides down onto Lights cock, taking it all in y'know. 

Please I'm crying this is so hard to write

Light grunt and bites his lip. He leans his head back, I guess L feels good. Who knew. Not me. Imagine fucking L. That would be so awkward.   
“Light-san” L gasps out. He gasps again when Light thrusts his hips up slightly into L's ass. 

AGH THIS IS TORTURE

“Yes?” Light moans in response.   
“Faster.” L says.  
“Yeah?” Light licks his lips and inhales. They pick up the pace. It doesn’t really make a clapping sound, because L has literally no body fat.  
No ass = no clap. I mean I guess his balls would clap. Okay maybe there’s a clap. But there's also like, clinking. Clink clap clink clap. 

L wraps his arms around lights neck and scratches at his shoulders. He burries his LMAOO his cock further into L's hole STOP I'M IN PAIN. Light wraps one arm around L’s waist and pulls him closer. His other hand is clenching onto L’s bony thigh.   
L’s legs are completely hairless because he’s malnourished.

“L-Light! Grab the carrot!” L gasps out, shuttling his eyes as he squeezes around Lights cock. I'm going to cry.   
Light does as he asks, reaching for the carrot.  
“Please don’t make me stick this in you.” Light says.  
“What the fuck Light? No! Feed it to me slut!” L demands.  
Light rolls his eyes and slows down the rhythm of his GAHH I HATE THIS his thrusting. L licks the bottom of the carrot and sticks it in his mouth. He slurps at it, as if its a dick.   
“What the fuck.” Light says, even though it’s kind of turning him on 😟😟 aw hell nah

L wraps his tongue around the tip of the carrot. He then takes a bite of the tip of the carrot. He chews it and swallows it.

By the way I forgot to mention this but L isn’t straddling light while they’re fucking, he’s actually doing his little gay squat 😭😭i’m going to hell

L takes more of the carrot and eats it.  
“God, it’s so fucking cold against my teeth.” He mutters.  
Even though he still has some carrot in his mouth, L leans down and licks lights collarbone. Some carrot bits get on his skin, but that's okay with him I guess. God dammit this is awful.

Light takes one hand off L’s leg and grabs his scary pale cock. I mean, it’s like a vampire. It’s so unbelievably pale. It almost looks grey. And blurry. Its also curved? L must have a masturbation problem.

He begins to stroke L's cock. Slow at first, paying extra attention to the grey head of his cock. L moans and throws his head back because it feels so good. Lights a sociopath and the only action he ever gets is from his own hand, so he’s pretty okay at that part. He speeds up and L starts panting. His eyes scrunch shut.  
I’m going to drink soap jesus christ.

“Li—feed me—fuck!—feed me the rest of the carrot!” L yells out, gripping onto Lights shoulders.  
Light pauses jerking L off, and shoves the carrot in L’s mouth. L leans his head back and chews loudly with his mouth open like a fucking caveman. Nom Nom. His eyes roll back.  
He bring his head back and looks Light in the eyes.

He grabs Lights shoulders and starts just slamming down on his cock even harder. I imagine it would hurt because of how boney his ass it, but it makes Light moan. He grits his teeth.

My god, these bitches gay. Good for them!

“Fuck!” Light grunts. He pushes his hips up even further into L, still jerking him off.

I have to take a break from writing this my head hurts this is so painful.

“Kira, I’m so close!” L hisses out. He licks Lights chest for some reason, idk i feel like that’s something he would do.  
“Suck my nipple! Do it! Misa said it feels amazing! Please!” Light begs like a little bitch.

GOD i’m going to cry this is so disgusting

L licks his lips and places Lights nipple in his mouth. I’m literally going to cry. Why am I doing this.  
He spins his tongue around the bud. Light starts to moan, it’s pathetic honestly. Light is such a little bitch.   
“You’re the—the best detective in the world—fuck!” Light gasps. L pulls his head back up and him and Light make out again. God it’s fucking gross. This is actually so revolting.

This is so revolting i cant. 

“L—I’m so close baby,” Light whispers to him.  
L bites Lights bottom lip.  
“Feed me—another carrot. Quickly.” L says. Light grabs another carrot and shoves half of it in L’s mouth. L grabs Lights hips to keep his balance and chews the carrot.  
He swallows the carrot. How do I even end this this is torture.

“Its okay. Come for me Kira.” L says in a scary voice. Like its like actually terrifying. I think he was tryna sound sexy and it just didn’t work.

Well anyways Light groans and untenses his body, unloading his sticky sociopath cum into L. His head falls into L’s shoulder, and he exhales heavily. L explodes into Lights hand. Light pulls his hand to his mouth and licks L's special magic sauce of his thumb.  
“Why does it taste like processed high fructose corn syrup?” Light asks  
“Light, I literally only eat sugar. Have you ever seen me eat a single vegetable before today?” Light thinks for a second. He shakes his head.

“I can only eat vegetables when I’m horny. Its a curse that was placed on me when I was born.” L says.  
Can you tell i’m running out of ideas.

Light just looks at him  
“Get off my dick now please.” Light orders. L just complies.   
"Light, was that...your first time..." L asks.  
Light sighs.  
"Yeah. It was. No one wants to have sex with me, and Ryuk turned me down when I asked if he'd show me. Apparently I'm 'not his type', which is fucking rude. I just hope I was good for you L."  
"You were, Light, You felt so good." L says. Light smiles at that comment, ew.   
“So, does this mean I’m cleared of being Kira?” Lights asks , wiping his sticky cum stained hands off on the sheets because he’s inconsiderate.  
L thinks for a second.  
“Sure. But in return, you need to fuck me like this every night. I need to start eating vegetables. My doctor told me I’m terrifyingly close to early onset type 2 diabetes. If I get diabetes, my brain will stop working and then..." L pauses and frowns. "Then I’ll just be another ugly twink.” L sulks and looks down

Light notices how sad that makes L. He cups his cheek with his hands.  
“Hey, you’re not that ugly.” Light says. L bites his lip.   
He couldn't believe Light wasn't mistreating him, or being his usual smartass defensive self.   
“Light-san, I think I lov—“

The phone next to the bed rings.  
Light picks it up.  
“Light, you and L need to come down now, we’ve got a new lead.” Lights dad says.  
“Okay dad. Coming.” He hands the phone up.

L smirks  
“Coming.” L snorts  
Light just looks at him. L clears his throat and looks away.  
“You gonna just sit there or...?” Light says  
L looks back up at him.  
“My ass hurts.” L says.  
“Jesus Christ.” Light rolls his eyes.  
“Light, can you please carry me down.”  
“You’re too heavy.” Light says quickly.  
“I only weight 70 pounds.”  
“Only? That can’t be healthy.” Light says.  
“Please, my ass hurts. So bad. It’s technically your fault.” L says. This is so unbelievably harmful to my mental state.   
Light sighs. He kisses L’s cheek lightly. He pulls away and sticks his tongue out, a little grossed out.  
“Ack. You’re skins so dry and flakey, yet somehow greasy? Do you ever shower?”  
L shrugs.  
Light picks him up.

Everyone watches as Light comes down the stairs with L in his arms, bridal style.  
“Light! You've never carried me like that! What the hell!” Misa yells out, she's like so jealous because she’s annoying.  
“Me either.” Matsuda mumbles. He’s also sooo jealous but not because he’s annoying.

Ugh, bi king. I’m so in love with him. Someone write me a matsuda x reader fic please and make it hot.

Light puts L down in his chair. He’s tries to be gentle, but L grunts and winces in pain. Because his ass is sore😐. From anal. With Light.   
Everyone turns and looks at them, sort of piecing it together. Mogis eyes widen, Aziwa rolls his eyes and Matsudas mouth drops open. Only Misa doesn't get it. Because she doesn't know what gay people are. She's lived a very sheltered life. 

Lights dad puts his hand in his forehead and sighs.   
“Jesus Christ.” He says. He's pretty disappointed that his son just fucked the brains out of their lead detective on the Kira case. And that he didn't tell him, because Chief Yagami is extremely supportive of the LGBT and would support Light no matter who he fucked. 

And they did that everyday for about 5 more months, but then L unfortunately passed away. Light still thinks about him to this day, especially when he's jerking off or having sex with Misa. And Light can’t ever eat another carrot, it reminds him too much of his lost love. Who he sort of killed. Its a long story. 

The end <3 Thank god

**Author's Note:**

> hope u lieked my first fic please sub to me i'll be posting more content soon <3 xoxo


End file.
